


Despatito渐入佳境

by Amerland115



Category: COCO（2017）
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Ernesto de la Cruz看着他年轻的朋友，两道目光欲言又止，最后他说：“Oh that’s SWEET.”





	Despatito渐入佳境

**Author's Note:**

> 本来在写ABO不知道为什么写成糖精过重的的恋爱故事了……  
> 这篇是在大家都还比较年轻而德拉不那么年轻的时候，没有什么动脑子的设定，所以显得很有点弱智……  
> 啊总之工业糖精的味道很重了，希望您不会反胃到吐
> 
>  
> 
> 以上。

这是Hector Rivera追求她的第二个年头了。事实上，像Imelda这样的姑娘根本不会缺男人们送来的鲜花——她自己本身就是一朵怒放的鲜花了，有着饱满的花瓣和明艳的花蕊，在她紫色裙裾扫过的土路上留下浓郁的芳香。但若是有不知分寸者觊觎这份美好，妄图将她据为己有，他们绝对会被她尖锐的刺扎得体无完肤。  
纵使她的强悍已经吓退了一半的追求者，但她的青春美貌还是另剩下的一半贼心不死。他们仍然不知餍足地敲开Imelda的窗户，单手递上一束玫瑰。玫瑰美艳，通常这比玫瑰更美的姑娘会挑一下眉头，接过花束，然后就在男人们窃喜不已的时候，她挥动花茎，让这些臭男人“脑袋开花”。  
“还敢再来我要你们好看！！”每个抱头鼠窜的追求者背后总会响起她中气十足的喊声。她以花为枪，威风凛凛，立在门前像个不可一世的女将军，没有人敢靠近分毫。可就在这时，她的身后传来了一声迟疑的“小姐”——她悍然回身，Hector Rivera就是这样暴露在了她的枪口之下。  
那时她才刚满18岁不久，Rivera家的男孩更是处在一个不知道该称呼男孩还是男人的尴尬年龄，新长出来的胡茬柔软的像是枝头的新芽，一双红褐色的眼睛睁的大大的，细长的像根没揉好的油条的四肢被她吓得魂不附体，上下翻腾半天才战战兢兢奉上一个信封。  
“额您、您……您的信。”  
Imelda没说话，她像蛰伏的老虎一样盯着男孩的脸；Rivera被她盯的浑身僵硬，另一只手下意识地在胸前画起了十字。“邮邮邮差托我——咿！”随着Imelda的手指落到信封的另一头，Rivera像是被火烫了一下地一声怪叫、向后弹了三步远。Imelda几乎是被他逗笑了。  
“省省吧，笨蛋。”她说着，收起了信，扔下了花，反手关上了门。“我又不会吃了你。”

 

Ernesto de la Cruz即将失去待客的耐心。他的朋友，Hector Rivera，捧着一束被胖揍过的玫瑰来到他家，整个人看起来跟梦游无益。  
“我恋爱了，Ernesto.”  
哦，终于。“恭喜你我的朋友，是哪家的姑娘？”  
“我不知道……“他看起来还是在梦游，”不过她就是整个圣塞西莉亚——整个墨西哥最漂亮的女孩儿了！”  
……这听起来挺理智的。呵。“当然了Hector，我相信你的眼光。这是你送给她的花吗？”  
“什么？哦不，不不不当然不是了。”他献宝似的捧起来，“是她扔掉的。”  
“虽然她把这束花扔到了地上，但你知道，我可是亲眼看到她用这束花把一个男人打跑了。你闻闻看？还很香呢。”

Ernesto de la Cruz看着他年轻的朋友，两道目光欲言又止，最后他说：“Oh that’s SWEET.”

**Author's Note:**

> solo不会写恋爱[爆哭]
> 
> 好希望更多祖宗组的粮啊爱死他们（x）


End file.
